I Was Melting So You Froze Me
by FromTheNight
Summary: I was melting so you froze me, and then you melted my heart again. Kakasasu or Sasukaka or whatever. Oneshot. T for yaoi. Shounen-ai more like. If you don't like yaoi, please don't read. But it's really cute! "((Kakashi raised his one visible brow, "So where do you want to go?" "Some where cold. Half way round the world where it's snowing," He mumbled.))"


It was the heat pressing down on Sasuke that tired him the most. Sasuke absolutely hated summer. It only brought him one good thing, ever. Sakura and Naruto had come down with severe fevers and were stuck in the hospital, so that meant for once he got to train by himself. Oh yeah, he almost forgot, with his perverted, lazy and always late teacher. Great! (sarcasm)

He sat down in the chosen meeting place, the bridge they often used. Sasuke stood in the sun as it beamed down on his skin. This had to have been one of the hottest days all summer.

"I swear, if Kakashi's any later than 30 minutes I will..." Sasuke never got the chance to finish the threat as he collapsed from the heat.

* * *

When Sasuke woke the sun was almost directly above his head. 10 o'clock he predicted. He turned his head to the left to be met by a bundle of cloths in his face. Sasuke started squirming shouting "Put me down!" but his voice was muffled by the cloth.

"Looks like you're finally awake," Kakashi chimed.

"Kakashi sensei, put me down!" Sasuke stopped squirming. Kakashi was holding Sasuke like a sling over his shoulder.

"Okay then," Kakashi dropped his student in a very NOT gentle way.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "I'm in a bad mood..."

Kakashi ignored his little murmuring and complaining fit and continued to train him. Sasuke executed two almost perfect Chidori in the space of an hour and did his physical training. The sweat poured down his body, causing his clothes to stick to his skin. He sat in a heap on the grassy floor.

"I...hate...summer," He moaned through grated breathing. Kakashi just chuckled quitely to himself as he listened to his student. The book which covered his entire face was lowered, closed and stashed away in Kakashi's back pockets.

"Okay, I think you've done enough training. Technically speaking I always need to be with you as your sensei during training hours but we don't have to be training."

"No I... need to... train," Sasuke gritted his teeth and he tried to regain his breath and stand up.

Kakashi threw him a water flask, "If you do that, you'll end up in the hospital as well with heat-stroke." Sasuke just huffed at this. Kakashi leaned against a tree and glanced over at Sasuke. The young boy's hair was an absolute mess. It jutted out in all direction and stuck to his red face. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if his hair ever looked like that. He was positive the he'd look pretty stupid and very un-Kakashi like if he did. Sasuke on the other hand looked kind of...adorable, innocent and youthful. (Oh geez he was starting to sound like Guy now)

Sasuke tilted the flask back and took a long sip from it. Kakashi raised his one visible brow, "So where do you want to go?"

"Some where cold. Half way round the world where it's snowing," He mumbled. Sasuke felt like he was melting into the ground as he sank back to his knees.

"Well there's an idea," Kakashi whispered to himself, "Okay, follow me." But Sasuke didn't budge, his body was much to exhausted to stand. Kakashi shook his head,"We really have to do this again? Just don't squirm too much." Kakashi scooped Saske up from under his legs and his back, bridal style. This time Sasuke didn't put up a fight because, Kakashi thought, he was just that tired and hot. So he started walking. Kakashi didn't exactly like summer either, yet he wasn't as bad as Sasuke.

Kakashi, caught up in his own little thought world, didn't notice Sasuke's eyes flutter close and his head lean against Kakashi's chest. So when Kakashi did look down he was a little caught off guard by the cuteness of Sasuke's face. He stopped walking suddenly.

"Why'd you stop sensei?" Sasuke mumbled with his eyes still shut.

"No reason," Kakashi started walking at his usual steady pace again. When Sasuke was this cute, Kakashi really hated that he was his teacher. It made every thought like that, just a little more guilty.

Kakashi reached a lake in the forest and placed Sasuke down gently. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and stood with all his joints aching, "What are we doing here?"

"You wanted to be cold, so now I'm going to freeze you." Then with a push, Sasuke landed in the lake. He came up gasping for breath.

"What the hell sensei?!"

"Glad to see you're awake at last!" Kakashi put all of his bags containing Kunai, Shuriken and his beloved Make Out Paradise books on a rock and stood smirking at his wet student. Sasuke's hair flatly covered his face. He shook his head till it fuffed up out of his face (yes I said fuffed and It's not a typo. I didn't know which word to use!).

Kakashi was chuckling to himself quietly when his feet were pulled from beneath him and he landed in the lake. Sasuke closed his eyes and placed smirk on his face. Kakashi of course was thinking 'Sasuke looks really cute when he smirks like that'.

Then Kakashi leaped on top of him and pushed Sasuke's head under the water.

When Sasuke's head popped up spluttering Kakashi asked, "Frozen yet!"

"Hn, Yeah." Sasuke jumped on top of Kakashi and pushed his head under water. And then Sasuke drifted around on his back peacefully. Both Kakashi and Sasuke's clothes were heavy on them and the water on their skin glistened under the sun. Sasuke looked over at his sensei and thought 'Kakashi looks really attractive with his hair and skin all wet. He looks kind of silky'.

Kakashi waded over to Sasuke, "Better than training?"

"Surprisingly, any day."

"Then we'll have to this more often."

Sasuke sighed and leaned against a rock the bordered the lake, "I suppose but Naruto and Sakura will be with us and... I guess I don't want them here."

Kakashi shrugged, "I guess I agree with you. It's not really favouritism on my part but I'd like to be alone, with you."

"Me too."

"Hey Sasuke, can you see under water?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, "No, especially not in this water, why?"

Kakashi just smirked. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him under water, at the same time pulling down his mask and locking lips with the boy. Strangly enough, Sasuke didn't struggle and wrapped his arms around his teacher. It only lasted a second before they were up for air. Sasuke wiped his eyes of water to find that Kakashi's mask was already on.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi whispered and headed out of the lake but before he could leave Sasuke grabbed onto the back of his shirt. "Huh?"

Kakashi really was clueless, Sasuke thought. And then he embraced his sensei from behind, "Don't be," Sasuke whispered. And both Sasuke's and Kakashi's hearts melted.


End file.
